omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimaria Yesta
|-|Base= |-|God Soul= Statistics Name: Dimaria Yesta. Origin: Fairy Tail. Classification: Human, Mage, Member of the Spriggan 12. Gender: Female. Age: Likely in her early 20's. Tier: | E-1. | High E-1. | Destructive Capacity: | Island Level. (On par with the other Spriggan, stomped Kagura) | Large Island Level. (Severely more powerful than before) | Speed: | Massively Hypersonic+. | At least Massively Hypersonic+. | Durability: | Island Level. (Withstood combination attacks from Wendy and Sherria with nothing more but a few scratches) | Large Island Level. (Was completely unable to be damaged, Sherria needed to activate Third Origin and hit her with her strongest attack in order to defeat her, and even that only after weakening her) | Intelligence: Above average, a supreme warrior, her valor and feats on numerous battlefields have garnered her the title of "Valkyrie", a goddess of war. Expert hand-to-hand combatant & swordsman. Stamina: Extremely high. Range: At least hundreds of meters. Weaknesses: Her overwhelming confidence in her Âge Seal. Key: | Base | God Soul | Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhances senses, Masterful Swordsmanship, Time Stopping, Energy Manipulation, Pain Inducement, Possessive Enhancement, Deity Soul. Weapons & Equipment Dimaria has been shown to use a sword 'as well as a small 'blade. Notable Attacks & Techniques Âge Seal (アージィ・シール Ājyu Shīru): An all-world Magic that was taught to Dimaria from the God of Time himself, giving her the ability to freeze the time around her (apparently activated by clicking her teeth together), allowing her, and only her, to freely move in its area of effect. Such usage of this Magic allows Dimaria to easily perform feats as she pleases on numerous of battlefields to her foes who are frozen in time and completely vulnerable that in their perspective, its as if she done it in a blink of an eye that she's been given the epithet "Valkyrie", a goddess of war. According to Dimaria, her Magic is undefeatable; it appears it can be countered to a very small degree, however, by anyone who is also able to distort the laws of space and time. Her Magic was also incapable of affecting E.N.D., who could move freely through her time freeze thanks to his power surpassing Chronos'. Âge Scratch (アージュ・スクラッチ Ājyu Sukuracchi): Dimaria assaults the target with many magical clock hands; these clock hands force the body to of the one struck to receive shocks of pain equivalent to the total amount of physical pain they had received up until that specific point in their life. Take Over '''(接収テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā): Dimaria is an accomplished user of Take Over, using the God Soul (ゴッドソウル Goddo Sōru) branch of this Magic to forge her body into a vessel into which she summons the very being of a deity, also shedding all the earthly objects in her immediate possession to do so. The resultant entity embodies Dimaria as well as the summoned God in single form and possesses the powers and abilities of both. The Valkyrie's personality and appearance undergo a change as she fuses with her patron, their final form's attributes being a combination of their own. '''God Soul: Chronos: As a descendant of the citizens of Mildian, Dimaria has been gifted with this power by the God of Time, Chronos, who was greatly revered by her ancestors. She can use this power to call Chronos to earth, offering her own body as a vessel. As the two fuse into a singular entity, Dimaria's body is cloaked in shadow, with only her jaw being visible. In the darkness of the upper part of her face, two small, bright discs are all that denote her eyes. The region of her body below her neck is marked with ethereal lines, which streak across her body in various patterns, either wrapping themselves around her frame or forming closed figures reminiscent of the head of a typical clock hand. The patterns are arranged symmetric to her torso's central axis. Her hair also lengthens significantly, but does not lose its wavy nature. Dimaria's personality also exhibits some changes, such as her manner of speech becoming archaic. Energy Beams: While in this form, Dimaria has the ability to shoot lethal beams of energy that travel far too fast to be seen and can easily pierce through an organic body. Category:Character Profiles Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Tier D Category:Tier E